gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Northeastern German Campaign
History After The Bronies invade 5th Reich territory in Northeastern Germany, The 5th Reich teams up with The Void Hands, FSCH, and Tailbiters to take back Germany. The TailBiters later called in the T.G.U.E. into the conflict. Timeline November 1st, 2019 - The 5th Reich launches a surprise attack at the Bronies by commencing a bombing raid that is said to last for the next three days. The Bronies try to launch a counterattack to reach and destroy the airfields, but are cut down by Tailbiter forces who awaited them at the border. The Void Hands join in on the counterattack and help to secure Germany while the bombings continue. November 2nd, 2019 7:12 A.M. During The bombing raid over Northeastern Germany the Bronies Held out in a small town near Hamburg. Attempting to flush the Bronies out before invading Hamburg, The 5th Reich uses Psychological Warfare in an effort to flush them out and begins Playing Disc 11 from Minecraft on speakers in the direction of the Bronies. The Bronies are confused and terrified and begin running towards the outskirts of the town. In the darkness the Bronies spot huge lumbering silhouettes coming at them, as the figures draw nearer to the town a bright flash and smoke shoots from one of the figures, a spit second later one the houses in the town where multiple Brony Machine guns were placed in explodes. The Bronies realize they are actually looking at 5th Reich T-55 Tanks that are charging at them and begin to reorganize and fight. However the T-55s make it to the town despite the Bronies best defenses and the Bronies are cut to ribbons by the T-55s of the 5th Reich 86th Panzerdivision, and The town is captured. The civilians originally living in the town before the Brony Invasion were found hiding in the basements of the houses from the Bronies. Thankfully, none of them were hurt during the battle. Out of Kindness, 5th Reich Panzer Crews and Panzershreck forces gave them water canteens and food while they waited for the rest of the Wehrmacht to arrive. 8:09 A.M. Meanwhile The 5th Reich 23rd SS joined by The Taibiter Marksman Division Land near the outskirts of Rostock, a Vital and Important Harbor to the 5th Reich via Mi-17 Heavy Transport Helicopters. The Brony Defenses at the Harbor were unlike anything the 5th Reich had ever seen. They decide to distract them using a Leopard VK16.02, The fastest Tank in the 5th Reich. The Leopard jumps over the barbed wire fence surrounding the port and begins its rampage traveling at speeds up to 100mph at times. It weaves and dodges enemy shells and destroy a couple enemy tanks as it goes on its high speed renegade throughout the Harbor Blasting Eurobeat as it goes. When the defenses have their backs turned against them the Void Hands move in and destroy the defenses. Two Brony Tanks try to hold off the Void Hands but the 5th Reichs E-25 Tank Destroyers (pun intended) Destroy them. While The Void Hand Forces obliterate the Brony Defences The 5th Reich moves in and retakes the harbor. 9:53 A.M. The Bronies launch a bombing raid at the Harbor, as they approach The 5th Reich readies their Anti Aircraft Weaponry, however, unexpectedly without Erich‘s orders Colonel Müller sends The 69th Luftwaffe Fighter Squadron made up of Föcke Wülf Ta-283 and Horten Ho-X Jet Fighters to intercept them. The Brony bombers are caught completely by surprise. They are shot down nearply two miles away from the Harbor. 10:17 A.M. The TailBiters call in the TGUE. Thanks their help TGUE supportive combat divison has been sent to them. Performing tactical artillery strikes onto enemy military bases. TailBiter troops on the frontline can call in artillery strikes on certain targets with TGUE provided map-coordinators. TailBiters call in artillery against enemy machine gun nests: Alot now completly devestated, more ammo is being shipped to artillery. The 5th Reich can call In air strikes with the Luftwaffe as well as artillery. November 3rd, 2019 12:14 A.M. - Under the cover of darkness The 5th Reich Wehrmacht And SS Forces set out on the “Town Hopping” Plan, which is a plan to take back vitally important towns to the Bronies in Brony occupied Northeastern Germany one after another before finally reaching their number one goal: Hamburg. 3:55 P.M. - As 5th Reich ground forces make their way to the city of Schwerin from the east, The Bronies begin setting up defenses around the city in order to stop them from getting into Schwerin and eventually Hamburg. Then air raid sirens are the only sound in the sky. But then, they hear the roar of jet engines, the Bronies look up in horror as nearly 200 Arado 234 and Arado E.555 Bombers escorted by 130 Focke Wulf Ta-283 and Messerschmitt Me-262 HG.III Jet Fighters fly directly over them from the south and begin dropping their payloads. In less than ten minutes the entire Brony defense around Schwerin is completely obliterated by the bombing raid, allowing The Wehrmacht to retake the city. 4:05 P.M. - TailBiter troops push forward with the armored divison and the guards, marching trough civilian cities, staying there for certain timespans. Infantry pushes trough the fields alongside machine gunners and aid of TGUE artillery. The Band fights alongside both infantry and armored divison. TailBiter SEDs (Machinegun-mounted Robotic Units) are introduced into the battle. TGUE submarines appear at the north sea coast and deploy troops in unguarded areas, storming into smaller towns and setting up temporary recon bases, defenses and large-scale minefields (while documenting them for allies), preparing the arrival of foregin troops. The Premier is seen standing on a hill nearby, a giant formation of 50,000 soldiers behind him while a cavalry officer stands next to him. The Premier is in uniform, the 50,000 charging when he lifts his sabre into the air, he follows. They overrun a small emplacement, after this, they relax and open warming letters from home. A small group of TailBiters lose their weapons, forcing to fight bar fight style. The Brony NCO agrees, to keep his honor. The small group of TailBiters move forward, taking the Brony's weapons as they leave the Brony bodies broken and cut up. Meanwhile in another city, the Armored Division and Guards get in a fight, the civilians having to leave the city. The TailBiter's K2 Panthers push forward, running over the small group of infantry the Bronies brought. Some of the guards die in a result of the ambush. November 4th, 2019. 6:45 A.M. - The TailBiter's push forward, passing up Schwerin, planting their artillery in front of Scherwin and the armored division, along with geurilla, infantry, stormtroopers, and machine gunners. They march to Bremen and wait on a hill, their forces standing there watching. Meanwhile the TGUE has set up a large amount of minefields and have carefully documented complicated Zick-Zack like "Safe-Paths" trough them, making it almost impossible for outsiders to crack the "code" of it. The fortification processes proceed, now with barb wire, fences and automatic turrets. Residents of the civillian villages in the area have been evacuated. Meanwhile some newly arrived artillery is launching rockets at enemy infrastructure of importance, provoking a counter-attack of the Bronies. 7:05 A.M. - In the morning sun the Bronies launch a Bombing Raid at 5th Reich occupied Wolfsburg. knowing there is not a single Luftwaffe Base anywhere near the formation, the pilots are confident they are safe from 5th Reich Luftwaffe Interceptors in their outdated B-36 Bombers. However as they slowly make their way to Wolfsburg the lead Bomber’s #4 engine suddenly erupts in flames. A split second later a Focke Wulf Ta-283 Luftwaffe Jet Fighter speeds by at nearly 500mph, or as one of the pilots in the other bombers described it “the thing flew by us like we were standing still.” Nearly 20 seconds later the Focke Wulf comes back again for another pass, shooting down three more bombers. The Bronies are completely confused as to where the Fighter could have came from. Like mentioned before, there are no Luftwaffe air bases anywhere around the bombers flight path. In the confusion the Focke Wulf makes another pass from behind, shooting down 5 more bombers before speeding off into the sky. Of the 10 bombers in the formation, 8 are shot down, forcing the remaining two to retreat before they even get close to Wolfsburg The Bronies are left scratching their heads, where could that lone fighter had possibly came from? 12:16 A.M. - Bronie troops begin an assault on the fortified coast line from all directions with the support of only 2 bombers. They continue marching forwards as they still cannot see the enemy fortifications, and are taken by suprise when their infantry and motorized trigger hidden mines, however they quickly noticed this and stopped their march. Both bombers were called back. The clearing of mines for 4 tight safe paths delayed the attack until first enemy contact 12:30 A.M. as they were suddenly assaulted by hidden automatic turrets from all sides, even behind them, they had walked right into a trap. Attempts to set up defenses against the invaders have failed as they were being bombed by artillery. The Bronies retreat furthur back and set up small watch towers at paths which may be attacked later as the area they are leaving behind is too big. 5:40 P.M. - To remember the legacy of the 5th Reich Air Marshal General Müller, who was killed defending the Reichstag from Brony Protesters by being stabbed multiple times and thrown over the edge of the Reichstag. Erich orders the entire 5th Luftwaffe to fly in salute over the Reichstag. The formation flight of the whole Luftwaffe is so big it blocks out the sun. Five hours later the search for Müllers Body resumes after finding out where Müller had fallen off from an eyewitness account. They go to where Müller would’ve hit the ground from where he was standing on the Reichstag. Strangely, there is no body where there should've been a body, instead they find nothing. November 6th, 2019 4:20 A.M. - The TailBiters follow silently on the Brony retreat, a small group which was placed in their area. The Bronies do not know it yet, but soon they will be ambushed. Meanwhile in Bremen, TailBiters forces are fighting Bronies, loud machine gun fire heard from miles away. 11:23 A.M. - The Bronies begin pursuing a “Machine Army” Made up of robot soldiers due to the Bronies lack of infantry. The 5th Reich learns of this and commences Bombing Raids using their newest bomber, the Blohm und Voss BV P.188 to destroy any Brony facilities in Germany that could be making these robot soldiers and ultimately cripple the Brony War Machine in The Northeastern German Campaign. November 7th, 2019 7:00 A.M. - The 5th Reich and FSCH retake all airfields in Germany, the 5th Reich now has complete air supremacy over their homeland, allowing them to strike at any Brony-Held location in Germany. Hamburg is the Last Brony Stronghold in Germany, General Bleinspeiler knows that once the Bronies Lose Hamburg they will be forced to retreat out of Germany. The Bronies tell every Brony Soldier currently in Germany to go to Hamburg to defend the city. After all of the Brony soldiers arrive in Hamburg they become completely surrounded by the FSCH from the North, The Tailbiters from the West, The Void Hand Empire from the East, And The 5th Reich SS from the South. They are all also supported by the TGUE. A Luftwaffe Air Raid Commences over Hamburg to Weaken the Bronies. November 8th, 2019 7:00 A.M. - After a 24 hour Long Bombing Raid over Hamburg the Four armies charge towards the city, they take a few hundred losses but after a three hour long firefight they make it to the outskirts of the city. 11:30 A.M. - Müller is soon found alive, and The 5th Reich rejoices. In honor of his return, the entirety of the Luftwaffe flies in formation, but this time over Hamburg and bombs the city. The Brony flak guns shoot many many planes because of how closely packed together they are. As one pilot described: " It was basically a death trap. A bunch of sardines in a can. Just to honor our second in command." The bombing raid however severely weakened the Brony forces in Hamburg. The outskirts of the city are soon fortified as a siege is placed around Hamburg. November 9th, 2019 9:02 A.M. - As The 5th Reich and the other armies push further into the city they find civilian resistance fighters that were formerly living in the 5th Reich before the Brony Invasion fighting off Brony Forces. One Austrian Countryhuman soldier noted it as “one of the strangest things I had ever seen.” Many of them are using outdated home defense guns to fight the Brony Forces. One 5th Reich soldier seeing one man who “didn’t look a day older than fifty” using a Black powder Musket from the 19th century picking off Brony troops one by one, taking at least three minutes to reload after each shot. The 5th Reich soldiers and the other soldiers fight alongside the resistance fighters. They make it further into the city. However due to the shear amount of Brony Soldiers in the city, it is estimated that the Battle for Hamburg May take weeks if not a month. To further prevent Luftwaffe casualties General Bleinspeiler Orders Ground troops to capture the Brony Flak Guns on the outskirts of the city in order to prevent carrier born Brony Aircraft from bombing their troops. The other armies storming the city do the same. Afterwards 5th Reich Fallschirmjäger troops arrive via Ju-52 Aircraft to support the Wehrmacht and SS Forces storming the city. 11:49 P.M. - The TGUE starts a mining operation within the occupied territory, even tho there are no valueable materials. They extract the dirt and rock, for the purpose of "building trenches". November 10th, 2019 8:33 A.M. - In honor of the start of the first Gamer vs Furries war, the Wehrmacht leads a charge across a bridge. The bridge is the only route into Hamburg as others have been blown up. Troops charge with the eh support of tanks and other light assault vehicles including half tracks. The troops advance into Hamburg and drive the Bronies back. They set up a camp and counter a counter attack. Trenches are being built as more supplies and vehicles as well as soldiers are shipped over the bridge. Brony bombers attempting to destroy the bridge are shot down by Luftwaffe and Wehrmacht forces as AA guns light up the sky. With civillians and resistance members still in Hamburg, and trying to avoid causalties sustained during The Blitz, the Luftwaffe holds off any bombings expect for dive bombers on specific military targets. TailBiters Airforce helps with this, bombing targets for more than 9 hours. November 16th, 2019 11:09 A.M. - The Bronies abandon the front with the TGUE due to a stalemate, following the TGUE stopping their artillery bombardmends. There have been no statements to the public about this "deal". TGUE mining operation a huge success due to the finding of rare ores and uranium. A small village has been built up for the locals in the occupation zone as compensation, running on network resources of the TGUE. 12:14 A.M. - After six days of brutal close quarters combat The four armies make it further out of the outskirts of Hamburg and further into the city. The 5th Reich decides to use their modern Aircraft of the Luftwaffe to support the ground forces, dropping guided Missiles and Bombs on specific Brony targets in Hamburg. They use Russian made Su-34 Bombers, and all though the Brony Air Force In Germany had already been decimated by the 5th Reich and Void Hand Forces, they launch Su-47 and Eurofighter Typhoon escort fighters just in case. 4:02 A.M. - Brony Forces deploy new Missile Defense systems in the Netherlands, which covers a great deal of Germany. Fighters start 'going missing' as the reports state, not wanting to give up hope of Victory. November 19th 2019 6:14 A.M. - General Bleinspeiler orders Sturmtiger Mobile Heavy Assault guns to destroy any buildings occupied by Bronies in Hamburg. The order works and 5th Reich officially makes it into the city. The other three armies do the same using different methods and tactics. 3:33 P.M. - Special Anti-Tank Forces are deployed by Brony Tactical units to counter tank operations in the City. The 5th Reich gets pushed back. The Void Hands and Tailbiters are halted on either side. Infantry replacements get shipped from the Brony Netherlands over cover of heavy battle to refill troops on the Defending Side. 7:30 P.M. - The General of the Hamburg Forces dies in Combat, leaving a power struggle to Fill his place. Brony Air support gets desperate, outfitting small jet aircraft with Larger Bombs, often leading to the Planes exploding mid-air. Meanwhile, Brony supplies start to be produced again as they have movements in Africa. Anti-Air nests are set up in the City, while Anti-Tank mines are produced from Left-over tank shrapnel and old explosives. Brony Snipers are dispatched to start thwarting Ground specialists. 11:00 P.M. - A small 5th Reich bombing raid goes over Brony occupied Hamburg. At first the Bronies laugh, knowing they have Anti-Aircraft missile defenses in The Netherlands. They call the HQ of the Missiles sites, but get no response. They decide to call in air support from a Brony Aircraft Carrier off the North coast of Germany. Air support arrives, only to be shot down by the missile sites in The Netherlands. Confusion and panic sets in as their planes are shot down by their own Surface-to-Air Missiles. The Brony Aircraft Carrier launching planes attracts the attention of a USF Battleship that was previously patrolling the area, it opens fire and sinks the carrier. The Bronies later find that the Tailbiters joined by The Void Hands And TGUE captured the missile Sites in The Netherlands a few hours before the 5th Reich Bombing Raid. After the 5th Reich Bombing Raid The Tailbiters launch Katyusha rockets at The Bronies. Destroying Most of their strongpoints in Hamburg and further weakening their morale. The 5th Reich continues it’s advance afterwards. 11:22 P.M. - Rocket Site's begin their self-destruct Sequence as Brony forces encircle the Sites. Müller suggests producing more Projekt Anschluss Tanks to help the failures of the operation. Erich approves and Projekt Anschluss Tanks are Sent into Hamburg. 5th Reich factories begin producing another Projekt Anschluss Tanks by the minute. The Tailbiters at the Missile sites are evacuated by 5th Reich MI-24 helicopters. November 20th, 2019 3:59 P.M. - The Bronies go from "Offense" to "Survival at All Costs" procedures, rationing out food to their troops and stationing Infantry in burning buildings, with impromptu anti-tank mines being made to counteract the new Tank arrivals. The Bronies tune up the use of Grenades and Rockets to counteract Infantry. Sandbag defenses are setup on Roads to support Infantry. Combat Engineers are enlisted to build Scrap defenses. 4:03 P.M. The Brony Military HQ in Brussels is taken by the Swarm, and command breaks down as Generals make decisions and Field Marshal Jacks sets up a new HQ in South Africa. 6:07 P.M. Paratrooper landings cause confusion as fighting arrubts in the middle of Hamburg. The Countryhumans start fighting against the Bronies as the first units are sent to the frontlines with 5th Reich naval support expected to follow. November 21st, 2019. The TailBiters travel to Lubeck, the Guerrilla forces and 10 tanks, and 3 Katyusha trucks fire at Lubeck. It was barely a fight, as the TailBiters fight the surviving men. Meanwhile, the airforce is fighting in Africa, Bronies and TailBiters going back and forth. Several chinooks take TailBiters Airborne to Hamburg, pushing the effort faster, with 20 Machine Gunners with PKMs and MG42s. November 22nd, 2019. As the 5th Reich continues to take back Hamburg piece by piece, The Bronies know that their forces in Hamburg are completely surrounded in the city. They know that the only way to get supplies to their troops is by air at high altitudes to avoid Anti Aircraft Fire. The Bronies send a carrier fleet to the North German coast, however on their way there 7 of the 10 carriers are sunk by a pack of 5th Reich U-Boats only three carriers remain. As the carriers get into position and get ready to launch their supply planes they suddenly hear a low wailing sound. The longer they hear it the higher the wailings pitch becomes and the louder it gets. The low wail turns into a high loud scream. The crew of the carriers look up and see 13 5th Reich Ju-87 dive bombers loaded with Anti-Ship Bombs diving directly above them. The scream of the Ju-87’s Jericho Sirens makes the carrier crews dive for cover before the bombs are even dropped, some even jump overboard. A few seconds later the bombs are released and one by one the ships explode. In less than two seconds all three of the Carriers are hit and destroyed. Only a few crewmen survive. They watch as the Ju-87s fly back to a nearby 5th Reich Aircraft Carrier which the Bronies had not noticed before. They later find that the 5th Reich Carrier is actually the Flagship of The 5th Reich Kriegsmarine, KMS Kaiser. November 23rd, 2019 11:30 A.M. - When AAPenguin made a personal request to General Bleinspeiler to send 2 volunteer divisions, Bleinspeiler accepted and assigned them in the frontlines in the Battle of Hamburg. The 2 divisions will shortly arrive within 8 hours. 1:52 A.M. - Erich Von Bleinspeiler And Oskar Müller Visit their fighting Forces just behind the front lines in Hamburg. Their visit gives a massive Morale Boost to their troops. Although it is classified as a visit, Erich And Oskar plan on staying to command the forces to victory. 7:30 P.M: The Anti Anime Volunteer divisions are now arrived in Rübke; a small village that had been captured by 5th Reich troops recently, is where the volunteer divisions had last-minute SS training from 5th Reich military supervisors. Eventually, the had been renamed as De 1. Anti-Anime Freidivision and 2. Anti-Anime Freidivision. November 25th, 2019 4:20 P.M. - After a few days of Inactivity from both sides the 5th Reich Wehrmacht And SS units in Hamburg become worried that the reason the Bronies haven’t been attacking or defending is because they might be regrouping to launch a Counterattack. Meanwhile, The Bronies, desperate to regain air support from the Luftwaffe Air Cover, begin attaching Machine Guns to Cessna 152’s. Since all Airfields in Germany have been recaptured by the Luftwaffe the Brony Cessnas are forced to use hills and Plainfields as runways. Knowing the possibility of a Brony Counterattack, The 5th Reich Wehrmacht And SS launch a counter charge into Brony Occupied Hamburg. The Bronies are caught completely by surprise, some of them still sleeping from the day before. The Charge is also supported by the Luftwaffe and Bronies launch their Cessna “interceptors” to shoot down the Luftwaffe Bombers. As the Bronies Cessnas continue their course they are attacked and quickly shot down by Tailbiter Su-30sm fighter jets launched from the KMS Kaiser. The 5th Reich Counter Charge is successful, however there is still much more of Brony occupied Hamburg to retake. 11:36 P.M- The 1st and 2nd anti-anime foreign divisions have been deployed to capture Naturschutzgebiet Moorgürtel, Hamburg; was once a former nature reserve, now a constructed reservoir used by the Bronies to utilize it as a water supply. As they approach into the reservoir, a Brony convoy was ambushed by: landmines, booby traps and concealed sniper fire. As soon as the Brony convoys are depleted, the main attack commences with a barrage of artillery fire targeting pressure stations; causing massive explosions in those areas within the reservoir. The Brony garrison was plentiful, however were ill-equipped and untrained conscripts; and were soon overwhelmed by Anti-Anime Divisions. Brony counterattacks were attempted but failed miserably and were forced to retreat and abandon the reservoir, bringing a victory towards the 5th Reich and its allies. November 28, 2019 8:00 A.M. - The Four Armies effortlessly push further into Hamburg since the last Brony Defenses around the command center had either starved to death After 20 days of being completely surrounded or had managed to sneak out of Hamburg and retreat to the Coast. They made it to the final Brony Command center and meet strong defenses. The Four Armies make one final charge at the command center. It takes them two hours to clear out the last Brony Soldiers in Germany. The last Brony soldier in the Hamburg is killed at 11:32 A.M. East German time. The 5th Reich now has officially retaken all of the rest of Germany, bringing a Victorious end to the Northeastern German Campaign. The Four Armies celebrate throughout the night Soldiers from The 5th Reich, FSCH, Void Hand Empire, And Tailbiters dance alongside each other to man different kinds of music from each of the four Armies as well as singing along to Christmas Songs All played on loudspeakers originally placed across the city by the Bronies to play propaganda. All 5th Reich factories, Harbors and Airfields that were destroyed by the Bronies are quickly rebuilt. Thoses homes destroyed by the Campaign were taken to temporary homeless shelters until their houses are rebuilt. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance